


The End and the Beginning

by QDS



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Friday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of the year, and Sam thinks. Written for: The <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1805592.html">8 January</a> <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lifein1973/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lifein1973/"><b>lifein1973</b></a> Friday Drabble Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End and the Beginning

  
Gene's laughing in Chris's ear. Annie looks at the clock, waiting for count down. Nelson pours bubbly into Sam's glass.

"Resolutions?"

"Survive till '75."

Nelson chuckles. But Sam's serious. Tonight is an ending...a death. The certainty of his own, fashioned by his leap of faith.

It starts. "Ten! Nine!..."

But, as he looks at his friends, he sees all the hopes for the renewal of the year. And now, feeling as he did when he jumped, he embraces them, and waits for rebirth.

"...Two! One!"

It's 1974. And Sam smiles into Gene's shoulder, and Annie's hair.  



End file.
